Not So Alone
by Demeterr
Summary: Christmas. A time when we are supposed to spend it with out family. Not for me. Not for my family. I used to think that I was always alone. I was wrong...::One Shot:: ::Hinata.centric::


**Not So Alone** - Christmas... A time when we are supposed to spend it with out family. Not for me. Not for me family. I used to think that I was always alone. I was wrong...

* * *

Not So Alone

* * *

_Christmas..._

_A time when we are supposed to spend it with out family. _

_Not for me. Not for my family._

_Alone._

_I don't think I recall a time when we ever celebrated this holiday. There are no decorations around the house. No bells. No tinsel. No presents under the tree. No tree in fact._

_No family bonding. Hanabi tries to spend time with me but Father discourages that idea and he ends up training her like every other day. Neji-niisan... well he means well but he spents his time with his team. _

_I don't blame him. TenTen. Rock Lee. Maito Gai. They all know that his father passed away a long time ago, thus they become the family that he has never had. Every Christmas, they come around, drag him out, ignoring his protests although I know that he doesn't mind._

_My team. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino. Yuuhi Kurenai. They care about me and all but they have their own family. They know that I have my own family but they don't know that we rarely spend time together. _

_Every Christmas it is the same. I exchange gifts with Hanabi and Neji, then we all part. Hanabi continues her training, Neji gets dragged off my his team._

_I spend the day alone. _

E_ven outside in the snow is warmer than the compound. It is not the physical cold but the mental one. There is no happiness in the compound. Everyone continues the day as we usually do. The same routine._

_I could be an orphan and still have a better Christmas than this. It is because I have a family and everyone expects that I spend my time with them during this holiday._

_How wrong everyone is._

_They don't seem to notice that I walk alone in the streets of Konoha. Sure they greet me, with 'Hyuga Hinata... happy holidays.' _

_They mean well... but I hate it when they call me Hyuga. They don't greet me because I am their friend. They greet me because they recognise these blank eyes as those of the noble clan of Konoha. Hyuga. Everything is out of respect._

_Even my friends seem to be a bit distracted. They notice me, wave and call out ''Hello Hina-chan. Merry Christmas!' Their greeting melts the ice around my heart slightly._

_Hina-chan... it is a nickname of friendship, not a name of respect. I welcome it. But they have their own business and we quickly part._

_I feel so alone..._

_

* * *

_

"Hyuga," a cold voice says.

I pause and turn, pale eyes meeting dark eyes. "U-Uchiha-san," I returned the greeting.

"This holiday is meant to be spent with family," he stated.

My smile faded, my hand nervously covering my mouth. "I... I know," I said softly.

"I understand the reason of those without family to be alone but you have a family," he scowled, knots between his eyebrows appearing.

"I know." I repeated.

"Then why not spend your time with your family?" he questioned, getting to his feet.

I tilted my head slightly in thought before shrugging, "My sister is training. My cousin is with his friends," I finally answered

"Your-" he started.

"You are a member of one of the m-more important clans of Konoha. One of two to possess a bloodline limit... You should be aware that some clan members believe it is a weakness to show emotion..." Hinata trailed off, all of her confidence fading.

"A weakness to show affection... to spend time together," Sasuke finished.

Hinata gave a nod.

"Merry Christmas to you then, Hinata," Sasuke said finally, his hands falling back into his pockets as he started walking off.

"Wait," Hinata called out.

Sasuke stopped walking but remained quiet.

"Do y-you wish to graba bite to eat?" Hinata asked nervously.

Sasuke turned around and walked back until he was glaring down at her. "Why?" he demanded.

Hinata interlocked her hands in a nervous habit, as she began to stammer an answer.

"Never mind. I accept." Sasuke said grudgingly.

Hinata gave a small hesitant smile as she began walking to the market place.

_Maybe... just maybe I am not that alone..._

The End_  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: This was written when I was thirteen.  
**

**2005-12-23 - Not So Alone published.**  
**2011-02-13 - Slight update to replace line breaks.**

**-Demeterr**


End file.
